


Lips Pressed To My Neck

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Did I Mention Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, mute!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just really loves Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Pressed To My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything other than h/l but a dear anon came to me in a time of need with [this prompt](http://chipmunklou.tumblr.com/post/51702789513/maybe-some-sweet-ziall-where-niall-always-lets-zayn-top). I tried my best I hope it doesn't royally suck. Also I'm sorry for this being so insanely short. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

Zayn listens to soft sighs and choked off whimpers as he keeps his thrusts measured, savouring each slow drag. He keeps his eyes locked with glittering blue, whispering small praises. He runs his hands across every inch of skin he can reach, rubbing slow circles into the soft milky thighs wrapped tightly around his waist. He leans down, running his lips over smooth collar bones, pressing declarations into the pale freckled skin. He feels gentle hands tracing along his spine, one hand pausing to rest at the small of his back while the other travels back up to stroke the short hairs at the nape of his neck. They press their lips together breathlessly, trying desperately to inhale each other into themselves. Zayn pulls back slightly, bringing his hand up to cup the other boy’s jaw. 

“God Ni, you’re so beautiful. So pretty, feel so good,” Niall smiles fondly, tracing with the tips of his fingers, dancing from the fullness of Zayn’s lips. He drags down and over where his heart is galloping in his chest and down to press into the quivering muscles over his stomach. They continue moving together, maintaining their lethargic pace as they’re pulled closer until they tip over the edge, eyes silently conveying what words could never hope to. They lay wrapped tight together until Zayn pulls out to lie next to the other boy. He cards through his hair, messaging the brown roots and fingering the blonde tips. The moon filters in through the slats in the blinds, casting lines over the twine of their bodies and illuminating the serenity that fills the room. In the quiet stillness Niall leans over to place a lingering kiss to his sternum, _I love you so much_. Pulling back he rests his hand there as he curls up into the other boy’s neck, pressing one last kiss as his eyelids flutter shut. Zayn presses their hands together, twining their fingers and wrapping his other arm to rest along his waist, drawing out patterns to return the sentiment.


End file.
